teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1 Episode 3: Enter Orochimaru the Snake and his Group
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) (Version 2) Theme Song Enter Orochimaru the Snake and his Group (The next morning in the sewer lair, our heroes, except Tai's group, are trekking through the caverns again, continuing their search for this Jotundrome. Finally, Silver and Omega lost track of it from their powers and scanners) Silver: No good. Omega: Lost track of this Jotundrome. (Our heroes groaned calmly) Rouge: You got to be kidding us? Silver and Omega: Afraid not. (They tried sensing and scanning it again, but no luck) Silver and Omega: See? Silver: But I do sense the ninja criminals' leaders. (Our heroes pondered a bit) Thunderlane: I say we should ask Cloud and Aerith for help in finding this Jotundrome. Chris: And find those leaders. Ace: Right. Like two mutant rats would...? Shadow: Actually.... That's a good idea. Silver: Omega and I may have lost this Jotundrome from our powers and scanner, but our Plan B involving Masters Cloud and Aerith in finding it and their leaders might work. Sonic: (To everyone) And with their help, finding it should be a piece of cake. (To Charmy) And no, I don't mean cake. (Charmy groans in disappointment. Meanwhile in a faraway tunnel, all was quiet. Suddenly, red cracks appeared from a laser and collapsed, revealing a gigantic silver sphere-like vehicle with a mechanical eyeball with a blue pupil on top and dark silver mechanical arm-like cannons and dark silver tank wheels with the Gauntlet Clan symbol on the launch bay doors in front underneath the front arm-like cannon. That is the Jotundrome. Inside, in the electronic room, Loki's group is livid again, for the punks and Yuffie have failed to defeat the TMNM again, and luckily for Yuffie, none of them knows she was the one who helped the TMNM and their allies escape) Eggman: I don't believe it! Sephiroth: Our mighty Gauntlet Soldiers and henchmen beaten by a bunch of Mobians? Myotismon: And those Mobians happen to be mutant animals at that. Cortex: And taking the icing on the cake is their human allies! (Suddenly, they heard someone gruff and dark-sounding contact them through the intercom along with a British accented voice) Dark gruff voice: (Voice-over) Neo, men? This is Uka-Uka and his group. British-accented voice: (Voice-over) Report to us at once. (Hunter J pushed a button to answer) Hunter J: Can't you see we're busy?! (Then another gruff voice snapped at her) Gruff voice: It doesn't matter if you're busy or not! Get down here at once! (Getting fumed, Loki's group gave in and Hunter J pushed the button again) Hunter J: Fine! We'll come. (After that's done, they get up to go to another room to meet the source of the voices) Vanitas: Great! Terrific! We're on the run so far, and those idiots want to chitchat with us! Myotismon: At ease, Vanitas. I share my loathing as you, but we must do what they say. (They arrive at an electronic door and it automatically opened, leading them into another chamber) Loki: Well, what is it? (They approach the shadowy figures, who then, with the lead one with the dark gruff voice speaking, reveal themselves to be eight males. The leader is a dark evil-looking jet black tiki mask with a deep yellow zigzagged stripe on the forehead, three bones, one tied to the forehead and two dangling from a rope on either side of the mask, glowing gold yellow eyes, complete with green bags underneath, a small, tan, rectangular nose, thick red eyebrows that appear dark, red lips, and sharp white fangs. He is Uka-Uka. The second member is a male bowling ball-shaped bat-type Digimon with yellow eyes, black fur, gray skin, and red claws, and is wearing a blue upper-bodily cloth with a picture of a skull on the forehead. He is Demidevimon. The third member is a short bald-headed man with two metal screws on each side of his head, thick brown eyebrows, brown eyes, and wearing a green short-sleeved lab coat and dark green long-sleeved jumpsuit and boots. He is Dr. Nitrus Brio. The fourth member is a short man with short orange hair, brown eyes, and a German accent, and wearing a white long-sleeved lab jumpsuit, black gloves with yellow strips, and black boots. He is Dr. Nitros Gin. The fifth member is a tall man with blue skin, brown eyes, black eyebrows, and two tiny black goatees on each side of his chin and a British accent and wearing a copper armored helmet and suit that resembles a clock over a white long-sleeved lab coat, white pants, and brown boots and wielding a giant metal fork-like wrench like a staff. He is Dr. Nefarious Tropy. The sixth member is a male jackal with black fur, white markings on his back and tip of his tail, white tendril-like hair, red eyes, and yellow pupils, and wearing a white neck bandana, black gloves, and silver and black armored boots. He is Infinite. The seventh member is a male Shadow the Hedgehog look-a-like, but pale and darker colored, green snake-like eyes, and no mouth. He is Mephiles the Dark. And the last member is an alien with green skin, yellow stripes on his skin, black-pupiled yellow eyes, red eyebags, dark green lips, sharp teeth, gold yellow tube-like antennae between his head and neck, three fingers, and four crab-like legs, and wearing a purple long-sleeved jumpsuit, a dark purple vent-like brooch on the front, two green engine-like buttons on the back, and dark purple rims. He is Nitros Oxide. Anyway, Uka-Uka spoke up to Loki's group) Uka-Uka: Ah, Loki's group, amongst them, Neo. Infinite: Our old friends. Cortex: I told you, call me Cortex. Demidevimon: You wouldn't be called Cortex if it weren't for us. N. Gin: We have given you vast technical knowledge we have for you. Oxide: But you have not fulfilled your half of the bargain. Tropy: Indeed. (Realizing what they're gonna be lectured about again, Loki's group calmly glared and went up to them) Uka-Uka: Our legions are waiting in Dimension X to storming into this world and crush it. Mephiles: And eventually, rule it with our iron fists. Infinite: All we lack is our desire for upgrades; The Phantom Ruby and mask for me. Mephiles: A crystal brooch to change me back to my true form. N. Brio: And of course a gold charm containing a disease potion for me. Oxide: A potion for me to make me stronger. Demidevimon: A pendant called the Pendant of Flight to make me fly again. N. Gin: A rocket upgrade for my brain. Tropy: A time-controlling pendant called the Pendant of Time for me. Uka-Uka: And a body for me by a potion made of oil, grime, and poison sludge. And those are our desires you have failed to provide for us. Eggman: (Scoffs) None of us are safe as long as Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, and their Mobians roam the sewers. Sephiroth: And I wish to get Rinoa as my wife instead. Demidevimon: (Scoffs) How? Mephiles: You already tried to defeat them two times in a row, and you failed two times miserably! Tropy: Especially after you took our magic and escape-proof chains from us yesterday! Uka-Uka: Anyway, with our upgrades we designed, no force on Earth could stop us. Loki: Including me and my group! Vanitas: (Taking his helmet off) That's why none of us trust you guys. Uka-Uka: And if we gave you a means of defeating your enemies, then would you trust us? (After pondering upon hearing this, Loki's group shrugged) Loki's group: Possibly. Cortex: But first, tell us how to defeat the Mobians. Oxide: You were the ones who tried to destroy Leonhart and the Mobians with that Mutagen in order to capture Heartilly. Mephiles: But instead, he and Heartilly gained the powers of the rats. Infinite: But suppose Leonhart and Heartilly had been near a more powerful animal and robot.... (That made Loki's group get an idea) Loki's group: Mutate our own people and create robots. Myotismon: The possibilities are endless. Loki: All we need are animals for our mutants. Eggman: And mechanical parts for our robots. (Loki's group chuckled calmly and evilly at the idea) Vanitas: And make them killers! (They head out of the room) Hunter J: That's quite the brains you've got. Demidevimon: Well, duh! Uka-Uka: I may lack a body, but my group and I do have brains. (Back in the sewer lair, our heroes consulted Cloud and Aerith) Cloud: And you also sensed the ninjas' leaders in that underground compound before? TMNM: Yes, Masters Cloud and Aerith. Aerith: And now that compound has vanished without a trace. Cloud: Aerith and I fear our ancient enemies, Loki's group, still lives. Aerith: And we must join you in the search for this Jotundrome. Shadow: Exactly. Ace: That isn't a job for us. Vector: Where's you confidence, Ace? You expect to believe this is a job for the Department of Sewers? Ace: (Realizing) Well, come to think of it, no. On second thought, let's go for it. Aerith: But be warned; Loki's group is the most cunning and dangerous people Cloud and I know. Cloud: And they are ninjas of the first rank. (Our heroes nods in an understanding way. Then Elise spoke up) Elise: My group and I'll check the news room. Sonata: Maybe there's been some word on just where this Jotundrome went. Allison: (To Christopher's group) And Chris, guys? Christopher's group: Yeah? (Elise's group smiled at them) Elise's group: Go help Cloud, Aerith, and the Mobians while you're at it. Christopher's group: (Nods with soft smiles) Gladly. (Later in the sewers, our heroes, except Elise's group, are following Cloud and Aerith to where they might find the Jotundrome) Cloud: Quickly. Our adversaries already have a headstart on us. Knuckles: Headstart? We're gonna need sonar to find those geeks. Tikal: Relax, Knuckles. Charmy: Yeah, we got Cloud and Aerith leading us now. Tails: Yeah, and with Silver and Omega's help, Cloud and Aerith will find them. Silver: Just like sniffing out some ra.... (He suddenly corrected himself because Cloud and Aerith are rats) Silver: Oh, I mean, some weasels. (Turns to Cloud and Aerith) Sorry. Cloud and Aerith: No offence taken. (Back at the surface in Central Park Zoo, at the Australia Section, an old man and his service dog are sitting on a bench, enjoying themselves when suddenly, the ground nearby cracked and then opened up, revealing Valon, wearing his helmet, and four robots emerging, carrying some covered injection needles, as the old man panicked and hid under the bench and the dog barked savagely at the seven strangers. Then, seeing some animals in their cages and pens, Vanitas smirked evilly under his helmet and charges at them with the robots. After breaking the locks, Valon and the robots go inside each cage and pen, each containing an orangutan, a coyote, a bat, an owl, a monkey, a raccoon, and a hyena respectively) Valon: Okay, beasts. You're gonna give us a little blood donation from all of you. (He goes up to a monkey with his needle and after throwing a net onto the crocodile, trapping it, he then injected the needle into its leg, taking its blood sample. Then he proceeded to cut the net off and jump out of the crocodile pen before the crocodiles could get him. In the other cages and pens, the robots already restrained their respective animals, took their blood samples as well, and after freeing them, escaped the cages and pens) Valon: (Sneeringly while escaping the monkeys) Here's your lollipop! (Then he threw some bananas at them, and with that distraction, he got away while the monkeys enjoyed their bananas. After regrouping, Valon and the robots, their errands done, headed down the hole. Noticing the scared old man and his scared dog hiding under the bench and seeing the whole thing, Valon goes up to them and spoke to them) Vanitas: It'll be your grave if you tell anyone about this, old man. (He makes a zipper gesture near his mouth, despite his helmet) Vanitas: So, zip! (The old man nods nervously) Old man: (Nervously) Sure. I understand, bright as day. Vanitas: Good. Have a nice day! (Then he goes down the hole. Once he and the robots are gone, the old man and his dog came out of hiding and ran off to go call the police) Old man: Forget his threat! (At a factory nearby, Valon came out with three sets of armor, one set resembling a chicken, one resembling a tank, and one resembling a monkey, and mechanical body parts successfully and then he and the robots left down another hole. Back in the Technodrome, Valon, taking his helmet off, and the robots returned with the parts and blood samples and went up to Orochimaru's group with an evil smirk) Valon: Success! (Orochimaru's group smirked evilly, with Orochimaru and Eggman smirking evilly in a proud way) Eggman: Great work! Orochimaru: You've done well. (They take the parts and blood samples and Orochimaru pats Valon's head proudly with an evil smirk) Orochimaru: Who could've asked for a better evil apprentice like you? (Then they head off to mix the blood samples into the Mutagen samples) Commercial break (Back in the sewers, our heroes continued their search, but to no luck) Vector: (Groans) Still no sign of this Jotundrome. Knuckles: Where's Tarzan when we need him? (Charmy noticed a rope and grabbed it) Charmy: Check it out. (He swings across, doing his Tarzan yell. After landing, our heroes shrugged and met up with him) Aerith: This way, I believe. Cloud: Come. (They resume their trek. Finally, they find a freshly made tunnel) Silver: That rock is freshly drilled. Tails: And look at the size of those tank treads! Charmy: (Chuckles) Maybe those guys are driving Shea Stadium around under the city? (Suddenly, they find a pile of boulders) Knuckles: This could put a serious crimp in our plans. Cloud: Head upwards, our pupils. Aerith: Find some way around all of this. (Cloud and Aerith started climbing) Cloud: Aerith and I'll try to get through somehow. Big: Through that? (Froggy croaks in question) Cloud: Don't worry. We rats can burrow through anything. (He and Aerith tried to dig through, but to no luck) Cloud: Uh, Silver, could you lift some of these boulders? Aerith: And then drop them behind us? Silver: (Nods) Sure. (He then levitated the boulders, allowing Cloud and Aerith to dig through successfully and then once they make it through, Cloud and Aerith nods at Silver on cue, and then Silver released the boulders. Back in the Jotundrome in another room, Loki's group entered to find the punks hanging around, apparently planning to mutate some of the punks without telling them that's what they're gonna do to them) Myotismon: We need volunteers. (The punks declined) Kent: We don't volunteer for nothing. Got it? Joe K. and Moe: Count us out. Hunter J: We need nine of you for an experiment. Paul: Ah, forget it. Ricky: Nopety-nope! (He blows a raspberry) Cortex: It will give you strength and powers undreamed of. Mummymon: So what? Arukenimon: Not interested. Vanitas: It will make you mightier than a dozen mortal men. Tucker: Yeah? Big hairy deal. Dale: And like Arukenimon said, not interested. Eggman: It will enable you to get even with the 20 Mobians. Sephiroth: Who so recently humiliated you twice. (That got the punks interested finally that they jumped to their feet and ran up to them excitedly. Even to the extend of clamoring in excitement) Ricky: Where do I sign?! Mummymon: I'll do it! Kent: Yeah! (Loki's group calmly ushered them to quiet down) Loki: Ah-ah-ha! But we only need nine volunteers. Punks: (Realizing) Oh, okay. (Later in another room with nine chairs, Loki's group had already selected Paul, Kent, Joe K., Moe, Dale, Tucker, Ricky, Arukenimon, and Mummymon, who volunteered) Vanitas: Just sit. (The volunteers go up to the nine chairs and sat down) Moe: (To Joe K.) I wish you and I'd brought some comics. Joe K.: Yeah. (Then, three colored robots come in, much to the volunteers' confusion and Ricky's excitement. The first robot is a male with a orb-like body, red armor, and light blue eyes. He is Orbot. The second robot is a male with a cube-like body, yellow armor, and light blue eyes. He is Cubot. And the last robot is a female with a pyramid-shaped body, blue armor, and light blue eyes. She is Tribot. Ricky then shouted in excitement) Ricky: (Excitedly) We're gonna be robots?! Eggman: Not necessarily. Ricky: (Disappointedly) Aw.... (Eggman turned to Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot) Eggman: You know the drill, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot? Orbot: Yes, Doctor. Cubot: Clear as crystal. Tribot: Yep. (Then the three robots typed on their consoles and after zapping Arukenimon and Mummymon, the two became disoriented and dizzy that they collapsed) Ricky: Sick as dogs. Joe K.: (To Loki's group) Why'd you do that to them? Cortex: You'll see. Hunter J: And besides, those two are done. Paul: Done? Dale: With what? (Without answering, Cortex pushed a button and then Paul, Kent, Ricky, Dale, Tucker, Joe K., and Moe's chairs strapped them down electronically and laid them on their backs as Arukenimon and Mummymon got up, all recovered. The strapped punks then struggled as Loki's group are given seven needles containing the animals' blood samples mixed in the Mutagen) Ricky: Hey! Let me out! Help! Paul: What are you doing to us? Loki: Just relax. (Noticing the needle, Ricky panicked and fainted while the punks got calmly concerned) Joe K.: What's with the shots? Moe: I thought you're zapping us like Arukenimon and Mummymon? Eggman: It's all part of the experiment. Paul: Are you sure this is gonna give us all those powers you promised us? (While Paul said this, Ricky woke up slowly) Loki's group: Absolutely. (Then they prepared the shots) Vanitas: (Smugly) Of course, you may have a little trouble getting a date on Saturday night. (Ricky chattered his teeth in concern crazily as Hunter J, carrying the needle labeled with the kangaroo, went up to him) Hunter J: (Mockingly) Oh, don't worry, Ricky. This won't hurt.... Much! (On "Much," she injects the needle in Ricky offscreen, making him release a blood-curdling scream, concerning the other punks. Then Loki's group, with the punks caught off guard watching Ricky scream, injected their needles into them offscreen as well. Back in the sewers, our heroes climbed up a tunnel towards the surface) Sonic: Tails, are you sure this is getting us anywhere? Tails: Of course. Every tunnel leads somewhere. Knuckles: You picked a heck of a time to become a philosopher. (Grubber blows some raspberries in anger, confusing Knuckles) Knuckles: What did he say? Ace: He said "Do you and I have a problem with philosophers?" (Realizing, Knuckles turned to Grubber apologetically) Knuckles: I had no idea you act like a philosopher. (Grubber blows a raspberry happily. Reaching a manhole, Sonic hushed them) Sonic: Now, everybody be quiet. Shadow: We don't want to make a disturbance. (They open the manhole and they peeked up to find themselves in the middle of a street with cars driving by) Vector: I got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore, Uncle Toto! (Climbing out the manhole, our heroes dodged some cars) Silver: Come on! Christopher: We've got to get out of here! (They run across the street avoiding more cars until they reached an empty alleyway, panting in relief) Vector: And I thought the sewers were bad. (They notice a billboard that read "Ray's Jumbo Pizza," amazing Charmy) Charmy: Now that's what I call a serious pizza. (They notice another building next door with a huge number six on it) Chris: Channel Six? Espio: Isn't that the station where Elise and Tai's groups work at? (Inside Channel Six, Jamieson is talking with Elise's group) Jamieson: All you did was report the vigilantes bringing justice to this city, Elise, girls. And what else did you bring me? Zip! Twilight Sparkle: Mr. Jamieson, listen to us. We're on to something big on the crime. Jamieson: Save it. Against all better judgement, I'm gonna give you another chance. Somebody broke into Central Park Zoo and took actual blood samples from Australian animals in the Australia Exhibit and then robbed a factory and stole mechanical parts two hours ago. The police report's in the wire room. Elise's group: A zoo break-in and factory robbery? Rainbow Dash: Aw, come on! Jamieson: Now, girls! (Once heading to the wire room, Elise's group sighed in annoyance) Rainbow Dash: We get yelled at again. Rarity: Then we get scooped on our story. Trixie: And we nearly get fired. Allison: All on account of those Mobians! (Elise's group turned to Allison in shock) Elise: Allison! Allison: I'm kidding, Elise. Mr. Jamieson's always like that. (Relieved that Allison was joking, Elise's group resume going into the wire room. Outside, they head out with some files involving the Central Park Zoo break-in and factory robbery when they heard Ace speak up) Ace: Yo, sisters! What's the haps? (Elise's group turned and saw Christopher's group and the TMNM greeting them, with the TMNM disguised as street rappers) Allison: Really, guys? Cream: Well, we had to disguise ourselves somehow, Miss Allison. Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao. Christopher: Courtesy of us. Adagio: Well, try to get serious for a moment. Applejack: We're on a story that could lead us straight to this Jotundrome. Elise: That's right. Two hours ago, some Australian animals at the Central Park Zoo had their blood samples taken by the robbers and then the said robbers broke into a factory and stole some mechanical parts. (Then Christopher's group and the TMNM, except Espio and Shadow, bursted out laughing until they composed themselves) Knuckles: (Smiling skeptically) Some Australian animals' blood samples and some mechanical parts are gonna lead us to this Jotundrome? Espio: Are you sure? Allison: Yes! The blood samples and the mechanical parts were stolen by six robots and a dark-looking boy wearing a helmet-like mask, who then disappeared underground. (Christopher's group and the TMNM soon realized along with Shadow and Espio) Charmy: Six robots and a dark-looking boy wearing a helmet-like mask? Vector: Well, come on! Let's boogaloo! (They run off to resume their mission. Back underground, Cloud and Aerith make it through the tunnel they dug through and spotted the Jotundrome. After giving a nod to each other, they run ahead and looked around) Cloud: There must be some way inside. (Suddenly, a trapdoor on the Jotundrome opened, and two of the robots that accompanied Vanitas appeared, preparing to wrap their coils on Cloud and Aerith) Robot 1: All right, buddies. Just come along peacefully. (Just when Cloud and Aerith prepared their Buster Sword and Guard Stick, the coils snatched the weapons away) Robot 2: Don't make this any tougher on yourself. (Then they wrapped their coils around Cloud and Aerith and dragged them inside. Back at the surface in Central Park Zoo, the TMNM, now out of their disguises, began to climb down while Elise and Christopher's groups watched) Tails: Elise and Christopher's groups, wait here for us. Elise and Christopher's groups: But...! Silver: If this hole caves in, we can dig our way out. Sonic: While Silver can use his powers. Shadow: And you can't. Charmy: Yeah. We know how to handle ourselves in the sew.... (Then he slipped and fell down. But luckily, he flapped his wings and flew down) Charmy: (Calling for them) I'm okay! (Then Silver used his powers to levitate the TMNM down and once on the ground, they noticed, surprise, surprise, the Jotundrome parked right there) Charmy: (Sarcastically) Oh, man. That was a short trip. (Suddenly, Sonic and Amy noticed the Buster Sword and Guard Stick laying on the ground and picked them up) Sonic: Master Cloud's Buster Sword. Amy: And Master Aerith's Guard Stick. Tails: They're never without them. Espio: They must be in trouble. (Suddenly, they heard Loki's group's voices through the speaker) Loki: (Voice-over, chuckles evilly) Indeed, they are. Myotismon: (Voice-over) If you want to see them again.... (Then an electronic door leading into the Jotundrome opened) Sephiroth: (Voice-over) You'll have to come in. (The TMNM ran to the door) Shadow: It's gotta be a trap. Vector: I hate it when he says that. (Then after they entered, the door closed. Back at the surface, Rainbow Dash is on a nearby public phone, calling Channel Six while Elise and Christopher's groups watched) Rainbow Dash: Don't ask questions. Just get a camera crew down here now! (A short pause) Rainbow Dash: What do you mean I got to have a story first? This is the story! (Another short pause) Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah? You, too! (She hangs the phone up, slamming it) Rainbow Dash: Of all the...! Soarin: Don't give up. (Elise's group turned to Christopher's group) Snake: He'ssssss right. Billy: You girls keep trying to get your story. Chris: And we're going to help the Mobians. (Just when Christopher's group started to climb down the hole, Elise's group ran up to them) Elise's group: Wait! (They stopped and looked at them) Allison: Before you go.... Take these. (Then each member of Elise's group kissed each member of Christopher's group on the cheek. After that's done, Christopher's group smiled softly, rubbed their kissed cheeks, and nods) Christopher's group: Thanks. (Elise's group gives a "You're welcome" nod and ran off to try getting a story. Then Christopher's group climbed down and spotted the Jotundrome) Ace: Whoa, now that's a big tank! Christopher: Let me guess; That's the Jotundrome. (Then seeing the same door the Mobians entered, they go up to it. Billy attempted to grab it when it opened to their surprise) Arturo: That was easy. (Then they entered, letting the door close behind them. Inside the Jotundrome, Loki's group watched on the TV monitor the TMNM look around in another room cautiously) Vanitas: All right, now to find out how good these Mobians really are. (Suddenly, they see Christopher's group appear on the screen, calling out to the TMNM) Christopher's group: (On-screen) Guys! (Loki's group got surprised) Hunter J: What're those boys doing here? (Upon seeing the TMNM deciding to let Christopher's group accompany them, Loki's group slowly smirked evilly at each, having an idea) Vanitas: Okay. Cortex: We'll test them as well. (In the other room, two metal walls popped out of the walls in between our heroes, trapping them) Billy: Duh, get the feeling somebody has it in for us? (Then the walls started to slowly close in on them) Charmy: So, how do we get out? Tails: There is no way out! Knuckles: Well, that's kind of a defeatist attitude, don't you think? (Blaze tried to claw the walls) Blaze: It's fire-proof! Vector: Now what?! (Blaze suddenly pointed at a wall keyboard with a door next to it) Blaze: What about that? Can we get out there? Tails: It could take hours to crack the code. (Billy, Vector, Knuckles, Big, and Omega then slowed the walls down more by holding it back with their strength) Omega: Try 15 seconds! Tails: Silver, scan the code! (Silver tried to sense it, but nothing) Silver: It won't let me sense it! (Sonic then cuts the keyboard, revealing two wires. Getting his idea, Silver sensed it and realized) Silver: Tails, put the cords together! (Seeing them, Tails understood) Tails: Okay! (He then proceeded to carefully grab the wires) Billy: I feel like a marshmallow in a nutcracker! Charmy: And two graham crackers! (Then Tails connected the wires, and then surprisingly, it not only opened the door, but also made the walls retract) Vector: Take your time, why don't ya? (Suddenly, after they go through the door, the six robots that accompanied Vanitas earlier appeared and tried to wrap some cords on our heroes, but they dodged. Then Vector picked Knuckles up from under his feet and threw him at the robots) Knuckles: Lights out! (He punches them all, short-circuiting them) Robot 1: (Distorted voice) Help. Hey, no fair. That hurt. (Rouge then kicked them down a nearby trapdoor she just opened) Rouge: So long, guys. Charmy: Hey, write us when you hit bottom. (He chuckles) Robot 2: (Distorted voice) You won't get rid of us that easy. (With them gone, our heroes run down the hallway and reached the manufacturing room) Tails: This must be some kind of manufacturing plant. (Suddenly, a group of giant robots came to life and charged at them threateningly) Silver: We are in deep trouble. Christopher: My sentiments exactly. (They arm themselves) Commercial break (Our heroes prepared to fight) Kayla: You think they want to mix it up with us? Charmy: Yeah, do they? Tails: If they do, I don't like the odds. Max: Yeah, we were trained to fight people, not can openers. Chris: Only the bad ones. Charmy: So, what do we do? Sonic: You, Espio, and Vector cut around to either side. Tails, you, Silver, Omega, and Blaze try to get to their rear. Tails: What will you and the others do, Sonic? Sonic: Well, somebody's gotta take the middle. Attack! (Then they leapt into action against the robots. Then the first robot fired some giant buzzsaws at Espio, Vector, and Charmy, but they dodged. Then another robot's claws grabbed at Charmy) Charmy: That's rude, dude! (Then the third robot tried to shoot lasers at Tails, Silver, Omega, and Blaze, but they dodged. Then Tails used his bo stick to subdue the third robot's telescope-like eye and then flip it down on its back) Tails: Mobians fight with honor! (With Sonic's group, they fought against the fourth robot and Sonic spindashed at it, his katanas ready) Sonic: Taste cold steel! (Then with a bunch of smacks and slashes, Sonic's group defeated the fourth robot. With Charmy, he struggled to free himself from the second robot's grip) Charmy: Get funky! (Then he pulled his nunchuks out and destroyed the second robot by smashing its claw, freeing himself. Then the fifth robot approached Charmy and Espio and tried to attack them. Then the six robots that were defeated climbed back up, all fixed and rushed over to where our heroes are) Robot 2: Hurry. We must stop them. (Back in the manufacturing room, Vector called out to Charmy and Espio, who're fighting the fifth robot) Vector: Get him, Espio and Charmy! (Then with help from Espio's ninja stars and Charmy's nunchuks, Espio and Charmy then defeated the fifth robot by destroying its spider-like legs. Then Charmy noticed the sixth robot flying at them) Charmy: Watch out! (Espio and Vector noticed and Vector got determined) Vector: Get out of my face! (Then with his sais, he defeated the sixth robot. With Tails, Silver, Blaze, and Omega, they avoided the seventh robot's lasers until they shielded themselves by hiding behind the dead second robot. With Charmy, Espio, and Vector, they damaged the sixth robot's armor and then let the eighth robot's pummeler crush the sixth robot's remains. Then everyone regrouped with Tails, Silver, Blaze, and Omega behind the dead second robot, avoiding the seventh robot's lasers) Vector: Our rear flank's cut off, sarge! Now what? (Then after the seventh robot got closer and stopped shooting, Charmy and Grubber, upon noticing the eighth robot approaching, came out and blew their raspberries at it. Then they lured the seventh robot towards them) Charmy: This way! (Then the seventh robot fired its gattling gun at Charmy and Grubber, but they dodged and then the eighth robot crushed the seventh robot with its pummeler like it did the sixth robot. Then this time, the eighth robot was damaged by Espio's ninja star and then collapsed on the ground, destroyed) Knuckles: (Sarcastically) I'd say we redecorated the place nicely. Ace: Yep-er-rooney. (Then they proceeded to run down another hallway until they stopped and saw another trapdoor open, revealing a huge spiked bar coming down at them) Vector: More bad news. (They run from it quickly) Vector: Didn't I tell you? (Then a wall closed their path, trapping them. But then Rouge pulled a detonator out and after taping it on the wall, she turned to Espio) Rouge: Hit it, Espio! Hurry! (Then Espio threw his ninja star at the detonator and it blew up the wall. Then they jumped into the hole and avoided the spiked bar. After recovering, they notice two objects dangling above the ceiling on two ropes. They ran up to them and saw it was Cloud and Aerith, tied and gagged) Christopher's group and TMNM: Masters Cloud and Aerith! (Sonic prepared to pull his katanas out) Sonic: With Silver's help, I'll cut you down, Masters! (Suddenly, they heard Loki's group speak up) Loki: My group and I must congratulate you. (They turned and saw Loki's group in person for the first time and then some Gauntlet Soldiers and Yuffie arrived) Tails: It's the same guys we fought the other night. Sephiroth: You passed your test with flying colors. (Our heroes got suspicious and confused) Knuckles: Test? What test? Sephiroth: Your hairy little friends know us as.... Sephiroth. Myotismon: Myotismon. Hunter J: Hunter J. Cortex: Dr. Neo Cortex. Eggman: Dr. Eggman. Vanitas: Vanitas. Loki: And Loki. But my alias is.... The Trickster. Knuckles: Really? Are you, Loki, associated with Puck? Loki: You would be wise to lose your flippant ways if you wish to join the honorable Gauntlet Clan. (The Gauntlet Soldiers prepared to fight while Yuffie watched silently in secret concern. Our heroes look up at Cloud and Aerith, who then mumbled in protest. Then they turned to Loki's group in suspicion) Shadow: (Suspiciously) Why should we want to do that? Loki: Because it was us who made you what you are today. Myotismon: If not for us, Squall and Rinoa would never have left Japan. Sephiroth: And, especially when I decided to get Rinoa back into my life, we followed them to this country, where we gained our advanced technology, including our rare experimental Mutagen. Hunter J: It was us who captured you animals, as well as that robot, and dumped you in the sewers to test out the potential of the Mutagen, only to cause you to mutate into your humanoid forms. Cortex: So, you owe everything to us! Eggman: Don't deny your destiny. Vanitas: Join us. (Our heroes glared angrily at Loki's group) Vector: Does the phrase "Go suck an lemon" hold any meaning to you? (Loki's group got calmly surprised) Shadow: We will never join you! Christopher: And because of all of you, me and my group's families are dead! (Then our heroes turned to Cloud and Aerith) Charmy: Let's cut Cloud and Aerith down! Group: Yeah! (Loki's group then smirked evilly, for they were well aware of that answer) Loki's group: Very well. Myotismon: We have our own mutants and robots as well. (They nod at the Gauntlet Soldiers, and they opened the doors, revealing seven new mutants, two monsters, and even Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot coming out to fight our heroes. The first mutant is a male Tazmanian tiger with orange fur, yellow eyes, a big black nose, thick blackish-brown eyebrows, tan markings at the muzzle, chest, and stomach, sharp white teeth, pointed white claws, triangular ears, a brown tuft on his long tail, and brown stripes on his back fur and wearing a gold gladiator helmet, a gold armored arm gauntlet on his right arm, brown shoulder pads with silver spikes, silver metal bracelets, a brown suspender belt around the torso, a green leopard-spotted loincloth, and red and white converse shoes, and sometimes wielded a trident. He was Tucker Tigerson, now Tiny Tiger. The second mutant is a male half crocodile, half dingo with brown fur, brown eyes, a pig-like nose, sharp teeth, cream markings at the muzzle, chest, stomach, palms, toes, and undersides of his arms, a long, thick, tapering, green tail with an olive green underside and white spikes, triangular ears with black ear innards, and wearing tan pants and sometimes carried a flamethrower. He was Dale Wallaroo, now Dingodile. The third mutant is a male kangaroo with blue fur, a light blue underbelly, brown eyes with red and yellow swirls, a black nose, and wearing a white straightjacket. He was Ricky Rooter, now Ripper Roo. The fourth mutant is a male muscular koala bear with gray fur, black ears with the pink interior, a tiny black hair sprout on top of his head, a black tuft fur sticking out of his chest, brown eyes, a black nose, and black claws and wearing a red tanktop, orange fingerless boxing gloves, black bracelets with white spikes around them, and orange pants with a dark yellow string supporting it. He was Kent Kong, now Koala Kong. The fifth mutant is a male potoroo with brown fur, a cream underbelly, black slick hair with a curl in the back, a pink interior in the ears, a black nose, and wearing a red long-sleeved pinstripe business suit with orange trims over a green long-sleeved shirt, a black necktie, black fingerless gloves, a black belt, red pants, and black shoes and sometimes wielded a tommy gun. He was Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini, now Pinstripe Potoroo. And the last two mutants are male komodo dragons with green scales, yellow eyes, yellow underbellies, spiky tails, and sharp claws and teeth, with Joe having three fingers and a thumb and three toes and Moe having two fingers and a thumb and two toes, and both wearing yellow Arabic cup-like helmet with a metal spike on top, a purple head cloak underneath, and a white sleeveless long tunic underneath a magenta long-sleeved Arabic robe that is open, and both sometimes wields Arabian swords. They were Joe and Moe Komadipatatim, now Joe and Moe Komodo AKA the Komodo Brothers or Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe. The first monster is a female spider monster-type Digimon colored red, purple, and white. She is Arukenimon, now in her beast form. And the last monster is a male mummy-type Digimon wrapped in white wrappings and sometimes wielding an electric stun gun. He is Mummymon, also in his beast form. After they emerged, Christopher's group and the TMNM looked at them in confusion) Tikal: They look familiar. (Silver and Omega scanned them and realized) Silver: They're the punks we fought before! Omega: But as mutants! (Our heroes were surprised by Silver and Omega's discovery) Ace: Well, there goes the neighborhood. (Then Loki's group gestured to their henchmen) Loki: Allow me to introduce our mutants; Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, and the Komodo Brothers, Joe and Moe. Myotismon: And our two Digimon, Arukenimon and Mummymon. They change into these forms and back at will, and vise-versa. Eggman: And last, but not least, our robots; Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot. (The henchmen prepare themselves while Loki's group called out to them) Loki's group: Destroy them! (The henchmen turned to Loki's group) Koala: (Growls) With great pleasure, Masters. Orbot: Don't ask twice. (Then the henchmen charged at them) Silver: Stay close! Charmy: Jump for it! (Silver then quickly levitated himself and our heroes up to Cloud and Aerith on cue and then the henchmen collided into each other, knocking them down, much to Loki's group's annoyance) Eggman: You idiots! (Our heroes chuckled after removing Cloud and Aerith's gags) Tails: The mutation didn't up their IQs any. Cloud: My sentiments exactly. Aerith: Indeed. (Then after Espio cuts Cloud and Aerith free with his ninja stars, they landed on the ground gracefully and then easily defeated the Gauntlet Soldiers, much to Loki's group's anger. Then with that done, our heroes packed up their weapons) Ace: Come on, guys. Vector: We're checking out of this dump. (They leave. As the henchmen recovered and got up, Loki's group goes up to them in anger) Vanitas: Come on, you fools! Hunter J: Get up! (The henchmen and even Myotismon ran after them. Then Myotismon transformed into a demonic armored vampire-type Digimon with white armor, short yellow hair, purple and red armor pieces all over his body and purple armored wings with the interior and inner spikes colored red and the wings were shaped like gatling guns, the top of his purple armored spiked spine showing a Yin-Yang symbol on it, a white armored spike tail, yellow pupil-less eyes, purple and red claws and wearing his red bat-shaped eye-mask. He is Malomyotismon, Myotismon's monster form. Back at the surface on the streets, Elise and Tai's groups drove through the streets quickly) Elise: I just hope we haven't missed out on the action! Tai: You said it! (At Central Park Zoo, our heroes emerged from two manholes and Cloud and Aerith seated on a nearby bench with Sonic and Charmy carrying the lids) Silver: Rest here a moment, Masters. Sonic: You know, that was almost too easy. (Suddenly, they heard rumbling from below the ground) Vector: I really wish you'd stop saying things like that. (Then, the rumbling stopped and a hole was blown on the ground, and out came Malomyotismon and his henchmen) Pinstripe: Say your prayers, Mobians and allies. (Then they fired their laser guns, or in Pinstripe's case, his tommy gun. But Sonic and Charmy blocked the lasers and bullets with the manhole lids) Charmy: Come on, let's annihilate these turkeys! (Then Sonic and Charmy stopped the firing by throwing the lids like boomerangs. Then Knuckles, Tikal, Shadow, and Rouge punched and kicked the villains down) Knuckles: (Mockingly) Didn't I see you in "The Rescuers Down Under?" Rouge: (Mockingly agreeing) You sure look like it. (Angered at that mockery, the henchmen fired again, but Knuckles, Shadow, Tikal, and Rouge dodged by flip-jumping backwards. Then Sonic cuts Pinstripe's tommy gun with his katana, angering him more) Pinstripe: Again?! (Then he spindashed into him, knocking him down. Then Shadow used his Chaos Control after grabbing Vector) Shadow: Chaos Control! (Then he teleported in front of Cubot and then Vector clogged his laser gun with his sai) Cubot: Whoa! What the...? (Then his laser gun exploded, knocking him down. As for Malomyotismon and the rest of the villains, our heroes beat them up easily and even destroyed the rest of the laser guns. Malomyotismon and the henchmen then recovered while Vector grabbed his sai) Ace: Aw, this is ridiculous. Knuckles: You said it. We're never gonna stop those guys. Charmy: Yeah. Big: (To Ace) Those jerks belong in a zoo, not the streets. (To Froggy) Right? (Froggy croaks in agreement. Suddenly, Tails got an idea) Tails: Big, Froggy, that's a brilliant notion. Come on! (Then our heroes, after Christopher's group knocked Malomyotismon into the hole with their abilities, ran into Central Park Zoo with the henchmen following. Then the henchmen stopped and looked around cautiously) Komodo Joe: Where'd they go, I wonder? (Then they see our heroes in an open cage calling them towards them) Charmy: The party's over here! Chris: Come and get us! (Then the henchmen charged into the cage) Ripper: (Laughing crazily) Gotcha! Koala: (Punching his fist into his palm) Now for the final showdown. Moe: Any last words? (Our heroes smiled smugly) Silver: Sorry, but we'll have to take a rain check on the final showdown. Group: Bye! (Then they run out through the door to the cage and after Tails closed it with the first lever, he pulled the second lever and the bars to the cage closed, locking the henchmen in there. After going up front, our heroes watched with satisfied smiles as the henchmen, mostly Koala, struggling to break the bars) Knuckles: (Mockingly) Now, you boys have fun together. Vector: And we'll be back to check on you in about 10 years. No more, no less. (Angered, the henchmen tried to break the bars) Arturo: El stupidos. The bars are unbreakable. (But the henchmen continued to try) Charmy: Dumb, dumb, dumb. Those guys are so dumber than a bunch of sloths! (Then the Channel Six van pulled up at the entrance and Elise and Tai's groups emerged) Elise: Okay, guys. Where's the action? Tikal: I'm afraid you missed all of the good stuff. (Elise and Tai's groups got disappointed) Sora: Oh, well, that's just great. Blaze: Of course, you could get a shot of those bozos. (Noticing the henchmen still in the cage, Elise and Tai's groups immediately started video taping them. Seeing themselves being humiliated like that, the henchmen struggled angrily while Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot got confused) Pinstripe: Get back here and fight, you little boy brats and furballed creeps! Elise and Tai's groups: Wow! Elise: (Giggles) Talk about a humiliation they'll never forget. TK: Especially for evil mutants like them! (Elise and Tai's groups giggled in agreement. Seeing themselves being humiliated even more from being video taped, the henchmen got angry, especially Koala) Koala: (Growls in anger) You little bimbos and twerps! I'll make you eat that camera! (While still filming, Allison asked away) Allison: Where'd those guys come from? Sonic: Before we explain, let's get Cloud and Aerith home first. (Understanding Sonic's idea, Elise and Tai's groups agreed after the filming was done) Starlight: Let's take the van. Aria: We're not letting you guys out of our sights until we've gotten the whole story. Kari: You can take that to the bank. (The henchmen got confused suddenly) Silver: No worries. You'll get it. Charmy: (Eyeing the henchmen smugly) Or in Swahili, Hakuna Matata. (Then our heroes, including Cloud and Aerith, climbed into the news van) Tails: Remember, Loki's group's still loose. Charmy: And probably trucking around in that Jotundrome again. (Then they drove off. Later that night, the henchmen, with Arukenimon and Mummymon back in their human forms, were asleep when Myotismon, recovered from falling in the hole earlier, appeared in anger, and then with his Crimson Lightning, destroyed the bars, waking the henchmen up. Seeing him, they climbed out the cage) Arukenimon: What took you so long, Boss? Mummymon: We waited all day to be freed! Myotismon: (Flatly) Really? (Calmly angry) Well, Loki's group, including myself, want to have a little talk with you! (He tied the henchmen in his Crimson Lightning, much to their worry) Moe: (Nervously) Uh, you couldn't maybe put us back in that cage there, will you? Komodo Joe: (Nervously) Please? (Myotismon glared daggers at them, making them comply. Then with that, he dragged them into the hole and disappeared to return to the Jotundrome) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) (Version 2) Theme Song Instrumental Version Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies